1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer plastic composition pipe having an inner layer that has been made lastingly antistatic by addition of graphite fibrils.
2. Discussion of the Background
Multilayer pipes based on polyamides are known (DE-A 41 12 662, 41 12 668, 41 37 430, 41 37 431, 41 37 434, 42 07 125, 42 14 383, 42 15 608, 42 15 609, 42 40 658, 43 02 628, 43 10 884, 43 26 130, 43 36 289, 43 36 290, 43 36 291, 44 10 148, W0-A93/21466, EP-A-0 198 728 and EP-A-0 558 373). Making the inner layer conductive by addition of carbon black or carbon fibers is also know (see DE-A 40 25 301).
However, the use of such conductive inner layers is associated with a series of disadvantages:
a) They are insufficiently resistant to peroxide-containing fuels (sour gas). This shows up, for example, in a serious deterioration of the cold impact toughness occurring after only relatively short storage time in contact with sour-gas-containing fuels (e.g. according to the Ford specification FLTM AZ 105-01, PN 180 or according to the GM specification GM213M, PN 50).
b) After bending, thermoforming or after prolonged contact with fuel, the layers have sharply reduced conductivity, which can lead to complete loss.
c) The surface roughness leads to leakages at connections using conventional Quick Connectors.
d) The high carbon black or fiber loading in the molding compositions results in a high pressure build-up during extrusion. This requires a lowering of the production rate to uneconomically low values.
e) The use of carbon fibers causes an undesired increase in the flexural stiffness.
f) Finally, the conventional amounts of added carbon black undesirably reduce the cold impact toughness.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a multilayer plastic composition having an electrically conductive inner layer, which avoids the above-noted disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic pipe prepared from the multilayer plastic composition which is useful for transport of (petro)chemical materials in either solid or liquid form.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a filling port for tanks in the motor vehicle industry prepared from the multilayer plastic composition.
These and other objects of the present invention have been satisfied by the discovery of a multilayer plastic composition containing the following layers:
I. An outer layer comprising a thermoplastic molding composition and
II. An inner layer comprising an electrically conductive thermoplastic molding composition,
wherein the electrically conductive molding composition contains graphite fibrils.
The present invention relates to a multilayer plastic composition comprising:
(I) an outer layer comprising a thermoplastic molding composition and
(II) an inner layer comprising an electrically conductive thermoplastic molding composition and graphite fibrils.
The multilayer plastic composition can take any desired form, with multilayer pipes, hollow bodies (such as fuel tanks), filling ports for tanks, etc. being preferred.
In addition, further layers may be present, such as a conventional barrier layer for fuel components, as an intermediate layer. The barrier layer can, if desired, be adhesively bonded to the adjacent layers by means of a bonding agent.
The outer layer of the present invention comprises a polyamide molding composition, a polyolefin molding composition, a polyacetal molding composition, a polyketone molding composition, or molding composition of thermoplastic polyesters or polyester elastomers. Molding compositions suitable as inner layers for the present multilayer pipe include those based on polyamides, polyolefins, polyacetals, polyketones, thermoplastic polyesters or fluoropolymers.
Polyamides useful in the present invention are primarily aliphatic homopolyamides and copolyamides. Suitable examples include the 4.6-, 6.6-, 6.12-, 8.10-, and 10.10-polyamides with 6-, 10.12-, 11-, 12- and 12.12-polyamides being preferred. (The naming of the polyamides corresponds to the international standard, where the first digit(s) indicates the number of carbon atoms in the starting diamine and the last digit(s) indicates the number of carbon atoms in the dicarboxylic acid. If only one number is given, this means that the starting material was an xcex1,xe2x80xa2-aminocarboxylic acid or the lactam derived therefromxe2x80x94H. Domininghaus, Die Knust stoffe und ihre Eigenschaften, page 272, VDI-Verlag (1976).)
If copolyamides are used, these can contain coacids, such as adipic acid, sebacic acid, suberic acid, isophthalic acid or terephthalic acid or codiamine, such as bis(4-aminocyclohexyl)methane, trimethylhexamethylenediamine, or hexamethylenediamine.
The preparation of these polyamides is known (for example: D. B. Jacobs, J. Zimmermann, Polymerization Processes, pp. 424-467; Interscience Publishers, New York (1977); DE-B 21 52 194).
Likewise suitable as polyamides are mixed aliphatic/aromatic polycondensates as are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,071,250, 2,071,251, 2,130,523, 2,130,948, 2,241,322, 2,312,966, 2,512,606, 3,393,210 or in Kirk-Othmer; Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd edition, Vol. 18, Wiley and Sons (1982), pp. 328 and 435. Further polycondensates which are suitable as polyamides are poly(ether esteramides) or poly(etheramides). Such products are described in DE-A 27 12 987, 25 23 991 and 30 06 961.
The number average molecular weight, Mn, of the polyamides is above 4000, preferably above 10,000. The relative viscosity (xcex7rel) is preferably in the range from 1.65 to 2.4.
The polyamides can contain up to 40% by weight of other thermoplastics, as long as they do not interfere with the properties required in the multilayer composition of the present invention. Suitable other thermoplastics include polycarbonate (H. Schnell, Chemistry and Physics of Polycarbonates, Interscience Publishers, New York (1981)], acrylonitrile/styrene/butadiene copolymers [Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, Vol. 14/1, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, pp. 393-406; Ullmanns Encyclopxc3xa4die der technischen Chemie, 4th edition, Vol. 19, Verlag Chemie Weinheim (1981), pp. 279-284], acrylonitrile/styrene/acrylate copolymers [Ullmanns Encyclopxc3xa4die der technischen Chemie, 4th edition, Vol. 19, Verlag Chemie Weinheim (1981), pp. 277-295], acrylonitrile/styrene copolymers [Ullmanns Encyclopxc3xa4die der technischen Chemie], 4th edition, Vol. 19, Verlag Chemie Weinheim (1981), p. 273 ff.] or polyphenylene ethers (DE-A 32 24 691 and 32 24 692, U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,874, 3,306,875 and 4,028,341).
If required, the polyamides can be impact modified. Suitable modifiers include ethylene/propylene copolymers or ethylene/propylene/diene copolymers (EP-A-0295 076), polypentenylene, polyoctenylene or random or block copolymers of alkenylaromatic compounds with aliphatic olefins or dienes (EP-A-0 261 748). Furthermore, core/shell rubbers having a viscoelastic core of (meth)acrylate, butadiene or styrene/butadiene rubber having glass transition temperatures Tg less than xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. can be used as impact-modifying rubbers, with the core of the rubbers being crosslinkable. The shell can be made up of styrene and/or methyl methacrylate and/or further unsaturated monomers (DE-A 21 44 528, 37 28 685). The proportion of impact-modifying components is to be selected such that the desired properties are not impaired.
The polyamides can be used on their own or in mixtures.
Suitable polyolefins include homopolymers and copolymers of xcex1-olefins having from 2 to 12 carbon atoms, such as ethylene, propene, 1-butene, 1-hexene or 1-octene. Also suitable are copolymers and terpolymers containing further ethylenically unsaturated monomers, in particular dienes such as ethylideneorbornene, cyclopentadiene or butadiene.
Preferred polyolefins are polyethylene and polypropylene. In principle, any commercial grade of these can be used. Thus, suitable examples are linear polyethylene of high, intermediate or low density, LDPE, ethylene copolymers with relatively small amounts (up to a maximum of about 40% by weight) of comonomers, including but not limited to n-butyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate, maleic anhydride, styrene, vinyl alcohol, acrylic acid, or glycidyl methacrylate, isotactic or atactic homopolypropylene, random copolymers of propene with ethene and/or 1-butene, and ethylene propylene block copolymers. Such polyolefins can also contain an impact-modifying component, such as EPM or EPDM rubber or SEBS. Furthermore, they can also contain functional monomers such as maleic anhydride, acrylic acid or vinyltrimethoxysilane in grafted form.
Polyacetals, also known as polyoxymethylenes, are described in xe2x80x9cKunststoff-Handbuchxe2x80x9d (Ed.: R. Vieweg, M. Reiher, H. Scheurlen), pp. 1-98, Vol. XI, Karl Hanser Verlag Mxc3xcnchen 1971.
Polyketones are alternating copolymers of carbon monoxide and olefins. They are described, for instance, in A. Walker, G. Kormelink, P. Verbeke, J. C. M. Jordaan, Kunststoffe 85 (1995) 8, as well as in EP-A-0 121 965 and EP-A-0 181 014.
The thermoplastic polyesters have the following basic structure: 
where R is a divalent branched or unbranched aliphatic and/or cycloaliphatic radical having from 2 to 12, preferably from 2 to 6, carbon atoms in the carbon chain and Rxe2x80x2 is a divalent aromatic radical having from 6 to 20, preferably from 6 to 12, carbon atoms in the carbon skeleton.
Examples of suitable diols which can be used in the preparation of the polyesters are ethylene glycol, trimethylene glycol, tetramethylene glycol, hexamethylene glycol, neopentyl glycol, or cyclohexanedimethanol. Up to 25 mol % of the diol can be replaced by a diol having the following general formula 
where Rxe2x80x3 is a divalent radical having from 2 to 4 carbon atoms and x is from 2 to 50.
Preferred diols are ethylene glycol and tetramethylene glycol.
Suitable aromatic dicarboxylic acids for use in preparing the polyesters include terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid, 1,4-, 1,5-, 2,6- or 2,7-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid, diphenic acid, (diphenyl ether)-4,4xe2x80x2-dicarboxylic acid or their polyester-forming derivatives, such as their dimethyl esters.
Up to 20 mol % of these dicarboxylic acids can be replaced by aliphatic dicarboxylic acids such as succinic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, sebacic acid, or dodecanedioic acid.
The thermoplastic polyesters can be prepared by conventional processes (DE-A 24 07 155, 24 07 156; Ullmanns Encyclopxc3xa4die der technischen Chemie, 4th edition, Volume 19, page 65 ff, Verlag Chemie GmbH, Weinheim 1980).
The polyesters used according to the present invention have a viscosity number (J value) in the range from 80 to 240 cm3/g.
Preferred thermoplastic polyesters are polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate and polybutylene naphthalate.
If required, the polyesters can be impact modified.
Suitable fluoropolymers include ethylene-tetrafluoroethylene copolymers or terpolymers (ETFE; e.g. TEFZEL 200 from DuPont, HOSTAFLON ET 6235 from Hoechst or Neoflon EP 610/EP 620 from Daikin), tetrafluoroethylene-hexafluoropropene-vinylidene fluoride terpolymers (THV; e.g. HOSTAFLON TFB from Hoechst), ethylene-chlorotrifluoroethylene copolymers (ECTFE; e.g. HALAR from Ausimont) or polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF). While these polymers can contain plasticizers, the use of plasticizer-free fluoropolymers is preferred. ETFE, THV and ECTFE are described in H. Domininghaus, Die Kunststoffe und ihre Eigenschaften, 4th edition, Chapter 2.1.7 (Fluor-Kunststoffe).
The preparation and structure of polyvinylidene fluoride are also known (see Hans R. Kricheldorf, Handbook of Polymer Synthesis, Part A, Marcel Dekker Inc. New Yorkxe2x80x94Basle-Hong Kong, p. 191 ff.: Kunststoff-Handbuch, 1st edition, Volume XI, Carl Hanser Verlag Munich (1971), p. 403 ff.).
According to the present invention, polymers based on polyvinylidene fluoride containing up to 40% by weight of other monomers can also be present. Suitable examples of such additional monomers are: trifluoroethylene, ethylene, propene and hexafluoropropene.
The polyvinylidene fluoride used according to the present invention preferably has a melt flow index of  less than 17 g/10 min, more preferably from 2 to 13 g/10 min (DIN 53 735), measured at 230xc2x0 and under a load of 5 kg.
Graphite fibrils are known. They are described, for example, in Plastics World, November 1993, page 10 ff. These are tiny fibers of crystalline graphite. In the material commercially available at present, their average diameter is in the order of 0.01 micron with an L/D ratio of the order of from 500:1 to 1000:1. Suitable graphite fibrils for use in the present invention also include those described in WO applications Nos. 8603455, 8707559, 8907163, 9007023 and 9014221 and in JP-A-03287821.
The content of graphite fibrils in the inner layer is generally from 1 to 30% by weight, preferably from 1.5 to 10% by weight and more preferably from 2 to 7% by weight.
The optionally present barrier layer for fuel components can comprise a molding composition based on thermoplastic polyester, polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF), ETFE, THV, polyolefins, ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymer (EVOH), polyketones or polyacetals. For suitable embodiments, reference may be made to the patent applications mentioned.
Reference is here given to using polybutylene terephthalate as thermoplastic polyester.
The multilayer compositions of the present invention are preferably produced by conventional coextrusion, preferably for the production of multilayer pipes. Such production of multilayer pipes by coextrusion is known.
The thickness of the inner layer is selected so that, on the one hand, an electrical potential formed can reliably be conducted away, but, on the other hand, as little material as possible is required for cost reasons. The inner layer can here be very thin, such as between 0.01 and 0.1 mm. However, for certain applications, thicknesses of from 0.2 to 0.3 mm can also be advantageous. In general, the ratio of the thickness of the inner layer to the thickness of the outer layer or to the sum of the thicknesses of the other layers is from 1:5 to 1:100.
The multilayer compositions of the present invention have a good sour-gas resistance and meet the demands of Ford specification WSL-M98D28-A towards a fuel according to Ford FLTM AZ 105-01 towards PN180 and also the GM specification GM213M towards PN50.
In addition, they effectively prevent the build-up of high potentials and meet GM specification GM213M (draft April 1993), point 4.19. Their surface resistance is preferably less than 105 xcexa9/sq. This also applies after bending a number of times and after storage in fuels.
The plastic pipes of the present invention are preferably used for the transport of petrochemical materials or in the motor vehicle sector for conveying brake, cooling and hydraulic fluids and also fuel, including, in particular, methanol-containing or ethanol-containing fuel. A further use of the multilayer compositions is in the production of hollow bodies such as tanks or filling ports, particularly for the motor vehicle sector. These hollow bodies are produced, for example, by a blow-molding process downstream of the coextrusion.
Furthermore, the plastic pipes of the present invention can be used as transport pipes for solids. Combustible, pulverulent or dust-like solids such as flour have to be conveyed in pipes having antistatic properties so as to avoid dust explosions.
Having generally described this invention, a further understanding can be obtained by reference to certain specific examples which are provided herein for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to be limiting unless otherwise specified.
Examples denoted by letters are not according to the present invention. All percentages are by weight.